


Fire Fire Burns much Brighter When Oxygen is the Supplier

by Notsalony



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, ColdWestAllen Week, ColdWestAllen Week 2018, Death Scenario, Explosions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nudity in Space, Other, Simulation, Space Nudity, coldwestallen, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Wave Rider has exploded.  Barry has seconds to save his lovers.  Only to discover the cruel truth of their situation.





	Fire Fire Burns much Brighter When Oxygen is the Supplier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ColdWestAllen Week 2018 - Day 7 - Space

The last thing Barry saw before he could get to Iris or Len was the piece of the ship that flew out and hit his head.  He’d only been out a couple seconds but as he entered flash time he realized the extent of the explosion.  The Wave Rider was gone, simply a ball of fire in the middle of the temporal zone.   
  
He spotted Iris frozen in mid _air_ first and jumping off of the nearest fragments of the ship, he ran and jumped till he caught a hold of her, grasping her and pulling her into flash time with him.   
  
“WHERE… WHAT… Barry!?!” Iris panicked.   
  
“I’ve got you.  I’ve got you.” Barry held her fast as he looked around and taking a hold of her jumped and ran till they could grab a hold of Len and pull him into flash time with them.   
  
“Wh… crap.” Len looked at the state of the ship.   
  
“I know.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Not to freak out, but how are we breathing?”   
  
“I create a small vacuum while I run and part of the path I took was for anything that looked like oxygen so that when I stopped all that air would be sucked towards us so we have a grace period of breathing.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh.” Iris nodded, acutely aware that they were going to die in raw space or time or whatever this green soup was supposed to be made out of.   
  
“How long?” Len looked at Barry.   
  
“I can hold us here… for hours of regular time.  Making that last for days or weeks.  But the problem is…”He sighed.  “I’m still moving.  We’re all moving as super speed.  Eventually you’ll get sick and have to drop out.  And I’ll still be here … and then I’ll get to tired to move this fast and time will catch up to us.”   
  
“So we have till you run out of energy, got it.” Len started casing the area.   
  
“Can you travel through time?” Iris looked hopeful.   
  
“Not enough to run off of, and not while I’m holding you in flash time.”   
  
“If you dropped us… could you move us?” Len looked at the debris, trying to plot a way out of the mess they were in.   
  
“Maybe. But that could hurt you.” He was looking at the angles, already realizing that he wasn’t going to have the space or the distance he’d need to do anything to save them.  All he could do was give them a little extra time.   
  
“What if we created a ice bubble around us… it’d cool us, but we could collect as much oxygen as we could and maybe seal it in with us…?” Iris was looking at the piece of metal they were standing on.   
  
“Maybe.” Len started fiddling with his cold gun.   
  
“I can’t make it to all the spots I’d need to, to even start to get the speed we’d need.” Barry pointed, indicated the ones that were too far out.  “And the faster I go the faster I burn out what time we have left… so we’d have a lot less time…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“So… we’re going to die here…?” Iris was looking between them, trying to find a means to stop her fear.   
  
“yes.” Barry stood there, wishing he had a better answer.   
  
“Then we make the most of this.” Len looked at them.   
  
“What?” Iris frowned.   
  
“This is the last time any of us will be with one another.  So let’s be with one another.” He waggled his eyebrows.   
  
“You can’t be serious?”   
  
“He is.” Barry frowned but sighed.  “He has a point.  It beats sitting around waiting for it to happen or using up our time on plans that won’t work.”   
  
“Seriously?  We’re going to die and you want to have sex?” She gestured at the raw piece of metal they were standing on.   
  
“yes?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“I supposes if it is my last chance to be with you guys.” She sighed and started stripping, tossing clothes off as she went, and watching them freeze in mid motion away from her.  She paused to look at them.   
  
“Anything we take off will be outside of flash time.”   
  
“Well we’ll have a small habitat of clothes to work with then.” Len smiled as he tossed his shirt to the void.   
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Iris shook her head down to her bra and panties already.  The candy apple red looking sinfully full on her.   
  
“All the crazy things we’ve done… and we never thought about sex in space…” Len chuckled already down to his boxers.   
  
“I assumed we’d do it on the ship.” Barry shrugged, looking back at the explosion, his upper body bare as he undid his jeans.   
  
“This is wild, even for us.” Iris started to unhook her bra.   
  
“But it’s worth it.” Len started to drop his shorts as Barry let his jeans fall only for everything to go blank and white.   
  
_Error: Simulation Terminated._   
  
“GIDEON!” Zari yelled out.   
  
“Yes Ms. Tomaz?”   
  
“You cut out at the good part?”   
  
“You have a mission to go on.”   
  
“Fine.  But I want to see some accurate threesome sex from the three of them.”   
  
“I will do my best.” Gideon vanished.   
  
“Kinky ai.” Zari shook her head and walked out of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends ColdWestAllen Week for 2018.


End file.
